VPD
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Butch,Bass, and Beat die in a car accident and Blake brings them back as vampires to join the VPD or Vampire Police Department and all is fine until they go on an assignment and end up face to face with the girls they protected the day they died
1. Welcome to the VPD

Hey guys Ruffboy here and I would like to say thank you for giving my story a try and enjoy the first chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm sitting backstage with my two best friends Bass and Beat and we can hear the crowd shouting our name "alright guys show time." Bass said then we walk on stage "let's get rowdy!" I shouted the crowd cheers then we get into position

I don't grow up by Simple Plan

Butch:

This is who I am and this is what I like

GC, Sum, Blink and MxPx is rocking in my room

If you're looking for me I'll be at the show

I can never find a better place to go

Until the day I die, I promise I won't change

So you better give up

Bass:

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

I just want to have fun

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

So you better give up

'Cause I'm not going to change

I don't want to grow up

Beat:

I like to stay up and spend hours on the phone

Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home

I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone

I'm immature but I will stay this way forever

Until the day I die, I promise I won't change

So you better give up

Butch:

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

I just want to have fun

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

So you better give up

'Cause I'm not going to change

I don't want to grow up

Bass:

I don't want to be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't want to be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

I just want to have fun

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

So you better give up

Beat:

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

I just want to have fun

I don't want to be told to grow up

And I don't want to change

So you better give up

'Cause I'm not going to change

I don't want to grow up

All:

'Cause I'm not going to change

I don't want to grow up

We finished singing "alright guys this next song is going to be our last one for the night." I said the crowd awes "yeah we know but we hope you guys enjoyed yourselves." Bass said then we get into position

Don't Ya wish U were Us from Lemonade Mouth

Butch:

my girl is hotter then then your girl

you know it you know it

my ride is sweeter then your ride

you know it, you know it

don't ya wish u were us(us)

don't ya wish u were us(us)

Bass:

you know we own this party

you know we run this town

I'm about to steal your girlfriend

I'm about to knock you down

sorry but your train has left the station

maybe u should try a permanent vacation

never even got an invitation did ya?did ya?

Beat:

hey! (Bass:hey) what!?(Butch:what)

don't ya wish u were us

hey! (Butch:hey)what? (Bass:what)

don't ya wish you could rock

you're M.I.A., we're V.I.P

you're LOL we're BIG

Butch:

no one really likes you that much

don't ya wish that u were us

yeah. don't ya wish u were us

Yeah I score in every game now

you know it , you know it

Bass:

you ride the pine for nine now

you blew it , you blew it

don't ya wish u were us(us)

don't ya wish u were us(us)

you know we rule this beach yo

we kick sand in your face

Beat:

we're gonna crash your birthday

and eat up all your cake

sorry but your train has left the station

maybe u should try a permanent vacation

you're a member of the loser nation

loser, loser

Butch:

hey! what!? don't ya wish u were us

hey! what? don't ya wish you could rock

you're M.I.A., we're V.I.P

you're L.O.L. we're BIG

no one really likes you that much

don't ya wish that u were us

yeah don't ya wish u were us

yeah yeah

I nudge Bass and we get close to this group of girls

now all the pretty girls are waiting

to get their pictures taken

with the Ruffs

don't ya wish u were us

I sang then I grab one of their hands and kissed it and the group goes wild I chuckled and I stand back up and start walking

yeah don't ya wish you were us

well don't ya?

Bass:

hey! what!? don't ya wish u were us

hey! what? don't ya wish you could rock

you're M.I.A., we're V.I.P

you're LOL we're BIG

no one really likes you that much

Beat:

don't ya wish that u were us

yeah yeah

don't ya wish u were us

yeah yeah

woo!

its the Ruffs

don't ya wish u were us

We finished singing we take a bow and we wave to the crowd and walk off stage and we go to our dressing room and we see Buttercup,Butterfly and Brute "hey girls." we said I peck Buttercup on the cheek and we leave and start heading home

on our way home we're in the car driving and I see that an out of control driver is heading right towards us and it was too late to dodge I put my body over Buttercup and all I felt was the car spinning and it finally stopped and I see that Bass and Beat did the same thing as me I feel a sharp pain and I look down and see a shard of the card in my chest

I look over at Bass and Beat they look back at me I put my fist out they do the same "Homies Unite." we said weakly "Butch! Bass! Beat!" I heard the girls shout I put a smile on my face good to know that they're alright then I cough up a little blood then my vision fades to black with the sound of an ambulance

(That's our story the boys are dead good night naw I'm just fucking with you guys)

I open my eyes and I'm on a table and I see that there's no shard in my chest and I'm not bleeding I look and see that Bass and Beat are laying next to me "hey guys wake u-" I started saying then when reach my arm out it turned back with claws at the end and it stretches out and punches them both in the face

Then my arm retracts and turns back to normal "hey what was that for?" Bass asked i stared at my arm "how did I do that?" I asked "do what?" Beat asked I put my arm out and it turns black again and stretches again and it goes through the wall "whoa how did you do that?" Bass asked surprised

"I don't know." I said then my arm retracts again then I start opening and closing my hand and it turns black and into four big claws (A/N all of Butch's powers are from the game series Prototype) "whoa!" I said surprised then I put my arm out and the claws go shooting out and aim at Beat

"no!" he shouted then he puts his hand down and his arms up covering his head and a green see through wall appears and blocks the flying claws (A/N Beat's powers are the Green Lantern's power) "whoa." he said then he puts his hands out and two green see through fist come flying towards me I put my arms up to cover my face and I see that my left arm is black I put my arm down and I see a huge shield

"this is so awesome." Beat and I said we high five "yeah for you two." Bass said then we see a laser pointer "is that a." Bass started then his eyes turn blueish green "Laser!" he shouted then his eyes turn back to normal "wait can I shoot lasers?" he asked he put his hands out and nothing happened "oh come on." he said then he looks over

"ooo a piece of gum." he said he starts to run and he just turns into a blueish green laser (A/N Bass' powers are from Sonic Colors) and starts bouncing off of the walls and he eventually stops in front of Beat and I "you done?" I asked "whoa that is so cool so I'm the fastest out of all of us." he said smiling "yup you are." I said "glad to see you guys are awake." we turned

And we see a guy our age "I'm Blake and I brought you guys here." he said we nodded "but where exactly are we?" I asked "this is your new home we've already moved all of your stuff to your rooms." he said we nodded and we walk up to him "now you wondering how you're alive since you each had something in your chest piercing your heart well the answer is you guys are now vampires." he explained

We look at him confused "um vampires don't exist." Beat said Blake nodded "yes they do and now you guys are one of us I'm a vampire too that's why you guys have powers." he said we're now in a living room with everything a teen boy could ever have from every console and every game to awesome chairs and servants too

"welcome to your new home it's just going to be the four of us." he said "so it just us and the servants." I said he nodded "yup and each of you gets your own personal servant the way you'll tell it your servant they'll have a button on their shirt with your name on it and you can also contact them with the set of buttons in your rooms which each button is labeled." he continued to explain

(after the tour)

"and that's it for the tour now the reason we brought you guys here is because of you guys are now part of the VPD the Vampire Police Department our job is to catch and kill rogue or level E Vampires and and other monsters here's your guns and they're made so they can't harm anyone in the VPD but to any other Vampire or monster it will kill them and it doesn't affect humans it will go right through them." he explained as he handed each of us our guns in a holster

(A/N the guns look like Zero's gun from the anime Vampire Knight)

We nodded and put the guns on our pants "the rogue vampires and level E vampires and other monsters look like regular humans so that why we have these." he said then he hands us each a set of sun glasses "these will show only monsters humans will be blue monsters will green and the target is gold alright now time for training." he said "oh almost forgot his might hurt a bit." he said he look at him confused then we feel a burning sensation on our chest I look at my chest and see a badge with Vampire teeth on it with VPD below it "that fucking hurt!" Bass shouted

(2 years later)

We're sitting in the living room relaxing in the living room then Blake walks up "alright guys time for another assignment." he said we stand up "alright what is it?" I asked he has a file in his hand "the person we're going to get his name is Blitz and he going to be at the memorial tonight that where we'll get him." Blake explained we nodded

"who's memorial is it?" Beat asked "yours." he said we looked at him and I look at the file and I see that it says RowdyRuff boys memorial "ok then that where we'll go lets move out." I said

We get to where the memorial is and I see a backstage entrance "guys this way." I said "alright Blake you'll get an arial view and contact us when you see the target Beat,Bass, and I will distract everyone." I said Blake nodded and started climbing the wall and goes in through an open window and closes the window

"alright now we get backstage." I said we started walking to the entrance the security stops us "names?" he asked "Butch,Beat, and Bass." I said he looks at us then I recognize him "oh hey Bull it's us you used to be our security guard." I said he looked at us questioning "if you're the boys I used to guard then what's my middle name?" he asked "Monica." I said he looks at us excited "it really is you guys but aren't you guys dead?" he asked

"we'll explain later but first we'll need to go backstage." I said he nodded and let us through we head towards the stage and we look and see a huge crowd of people "alright then we wait for Blake." I said they nodded "target spotted begin a distraction." he said "copy that." I said I look around "now we're going to play one of their songs this song is The boys are back." the person on stage said

I got an idea "Beat make the audio an instrumental and we'll do the singing on stage." I said he nodded I grabbed a headset and threw it to Bass and I throw one at Beat we put them on "alright just like the way we usually preform this song." I said they nodded I get on the right side of the stage with Beat and Bass is on the left side then the music starts

Beat walks to the middle of the stage and puts us head down and puts his hands together

The Boys are Back from High School Musical 3

Butch:

Take it back to the place where you know it all began

Bass:

We could be anything we wanna be

Beat:

You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again

All:

Together making history

Butch:

It's time to show how to be a superhero

I sang then I do a cartwheel into a backflip kicking the air and the crowd looks at us surprised

Bass:

Just like a showdown, Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro

Bass sang and he slides on stage into a back flip

Beat:

We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do

This is our time and I'm telling you all!

All:

The boys are back, the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, the boys are back

Climbing up the walls anytime we want

The word is out, the boys are back

The boys are back, back to save the day

The boys are back, oh yeah

Butch:

Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time

Bass:

Undefeated here in our house, yeah

Bass sang then he leans onto me

Beat:

We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like

And tonight we're going all out

It's time to show how to be a superhero

Just like a showdown, keep the pedal to the metal

Butch:

We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do

This is our time and I'm telling you all!

Bass:

Lookout!

All:

The boys are back, the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, the boys are back

Climbing up the walls anytime we want

The word is out, the boys are back

Butch:

Here to change the world

To solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl

No one can stop us now

We're the ones that make the rules, oh!

Bass and Beat::

The boys are back

Oh yeah!

All:

The boys are back, the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, the boys are back

Climbing up the walls anytime we want

No need to worry

'Cause the boys are back, the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again

And we make it look good

The boys are back, the boys are back

Tearing down the walls, anytime we want

I'm sure that you know by now

The boys are back!

We finished singing the crowd cheers and shouts we smiled and wave to the crowd "guys need back up Blitz has reinforcements." Blake said I nodded I nudged Beat and Bass "we gotta go Blake is in trouble." I said they nodded he take off the headsets and I start running to the edge of the stage and jump off and I start running on the wall

"Laser!" Bass shouted then I see a laser right next to me then Beat does a 360 and starts flying next to Bass then we start hearing an annoying sound cover our ears and we start falling "what the fuck is that noise!?" I shouted then we crash into the ground and through the wall and into the road I do a back hand spring off of the road and I don't hear that anymore

"finally it's gone." I said I crack my neck "Butch?" "Bass?" Beat?" we look up and see Buttercup,Butterfly,and Brute standing there "hey girls." we said smiling


	2. School

Hey guys Ruffboy here and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately I had to do a research paper for english and when I wasn't doing that I kept getting distracted when I was writing this so I hope you enjoy this chapter review with questions, song request, and even OCs and I will see you Ruffians in the next chapter and good night everybody

(Butch's P.O.V)

"how're you guys here you died 2 years ago." Butterfly asked "look we can't talk now we're on an assignment and we have to go." I said and we start leaving but we hear the annoying sound again "where the fuck is that noise coming from!?" I shouted covering our ears

I turn around and I see that each girl is blowing into a whistle "Bass laser." I said he nodded "Laser!" he shouted and he runs and grabs the whistle from each of them he drops them in my hand I look at them I look at the one that Buttercup was blowing into and I pull out a lock of my hair I look at it confused

"what the fuck?" I asked them "a friend of ours made them she told us to get a DNA sample and put it in the whistle so only you guys cold hear it." Butterfly explained I shake my head then ten rogue vampires surround us "Beat shield! Bass Laser Frenzy!" I shouted they nodded Beat and I run over to the girls and Beat puts up a shield "what about Bass?" Butterfly asked

"Laser! Frenzy!" he shouted he runs and it look like he didn't move but you can still see his light trail his mouth is open then Bass shuts his mouth and each of their heads explodes Beat gets rid of the shield "remember that'll only slow them down." Beat said then we each pull out our gun and shoot each and every one of them and they disappear into nothing

"alright lets go meet up with Blake." I said they nodded I throw the whistles back to the girls and then we start leaving the girls behind "Laser!" Bass shouted Beat and I hold onto him and we go shooting off and I could hear the feint sound of crying we finally get to Blake where he's fighting Blitz

Bass runs over and jumps in the air "Cube!" he shouted then he turns into a green cube with eyes Blake looks up and pushes Blitz and Bass lands on Blitz. Beat and I run over to Blake "what took you guys so long?" he asked "long story tell you at home." I said he nodded I pull out my gun and I shoot Blitz in the face and he disappears into nothing "thanks guys." he said we nodded "no prob." I said "boys you are needed at the station." we hear "copy that." I said then we flit to the station

We eventually get to the station and walk into the chiefs office where we see Gwen,Abby,Breeze and Vinyl "hey Breeze,Vinyl,Gwen,Abby." we said they gave a small nod "alright I called you eight here because of we have intel that eight rogue vampires are on the loose but the troubling part is that they're in disguise and we don't know what they look like but we know they go to this school." she explained

Yup Chief Beyfong keeps everything running and she's also Vinyl's mom but they look nothing alike (A/N those who watch Legend of Korra know what she looks like) "alright then what're we going to do?" I asked "you eight are going to go under cover at the school and find and kill the rogues." she said we nodded she slides each of us a file and a key

"these are the keys to the house you'll be staying at and your schedules for school since Gwen,Abby,Breeze and my little Viny are 17 they're enrolled as juniors and boys since you're 18 you're enrolled as seniors." Chief Beyfong said "mom I told you to stop calling me that." Vinyl whined "I'm sorry Viny." she said "Mom!" Vinyl whined again

We chuckled "alright Chief we're on the case." I said we each solute she solutes back "dismissed." she said then we walk out "alright we'll each get our stuff and meet at the house." Blake said they nodded and we flit into different directions except for Blake,Beat,Bass and I we go the same direction

We all get to the house with stuff in our hands we look at the house and walk into the house and look around "wow there's eight bedrooms upstairs that are labeled with our names." Breeze said "yup that mom for you." Vinyl said

We unpack our stuff in our rooms and go back to the living room "does anyone know what kind of school we're going to?" Blake asked Vinyl nodded "we're going to Megaville arts." she said "an arts high school." I said "well we'll fit it just fine." Gwen said we each nodded since ironically we were all musicians before we joined the VPD Blake was lead singer and guitar player, Vinyl was a D.J, and Breeze,Gwen, and Abby were a band like us

We look in the table and see eight coins with our names on it we each pick up one coin and it disappears in our hands "wonder what those did?" I asked then two chains with spears on them shoot out of my hands into the ceiling then Bass sneezes and freezes Beats foot "whoa." Beat said then he turns into smoke and reappears next to me

Then Blake's shadow comes out of the ground he looks at it as if he was looking in a mirror he looks exactly like Blake but entirely black he high fives his shadow and it goes back "this is so cool." we said as the spears retract "yeah for you guys." the girls said

I walk over and I lean on the couch and I lean in between Gwen and Breeze "don't worry I'm sure your powers will show soon." I said then Gwen looks at her phone she get excited then for some reason she holds in a scream and she looks at me and screams blowing off the other half of my head and my blood lands on Breeze

I blink the one eye that I have then my head starts to reform and I now can see have twenty twenty vision again I blink "ok sonic scream." I said then I see that Breeze is licking the blood thats on her face "eww Breeze that's gross." Gwen said Breeze shakes her head "Gwen we're vampires we drink blood." Breeze said "yeah but not the blood of another vampire." Abby said

Breeze shugs and makes the blood start floating and makes a little ball of blood that's floating "cool." she said then Bass sneezes again and ice is heading right towards I open my mouth and breathe out fire and it melts the ice but now it's water

"no no no no!" Abby shouted then it hits her hand and it floats there on her hand "cool." she said then she swipes her hand and it cuts off my head "whoa why am I laying down?" I asked "you're not layoff down." Abby said I look down and I don't see my body "oh come on what do you guys have against my head?" I asked then my body walks over to my head and puts it back on

I spin my head making the room look like its spinning then I stop and I crack my neck "alright I'm good." I said "hmmm wonder what happens when I go like this." I said then I swipe my hand and a throwing knife goes shooting out of my hand and it's heading right towards Vinyl she puts her hands out to stop it and it stops mid air

She looks and starts moving her hand and the knife follows her hand "alright now that we see that everyone has a second power lets learn how to use them as a team." I said everyone nodded after a few hours of training we learned the basics of our powers

And the best part about this is that we've each worked with each other before we all met a few years ago at a charity show and became friends and each of us died protecting someone "well might as well get some sleep before school." I said since its two in the morning we each go to our rooms and go to sleep

(the next morning)

We're each dressed and half awake like any normal teenager who doesn't want to get up this early we flit to the school and we make sure that no one saw us we look at our schedules "well we've got chorus." I said we walk to chorus and we sit in the back and stay awake long enough for the teacher to take attendance

Then we each falls asleep one leaning on another and mid sleep "Back Row!" I head I shoot up making Bass,Breeze,Blake,Gwen,and Abby wake up but Beat no so lucky after Abby shot up he leaned to the other side and feel face first onto the ground and now he's laying there then he gets up jumps back on the stands and sits down in his chair

"as I was saying what we're going to watch is a short video from a charity event and I want you guys to think why did I show you this." she explained then the lights turn off and the projector comes on and and it's the charity event with Breeze,Gwen,Abby,Blake,Beat,Bass and I we see no one on stage but there is a wall separating the stage then the music starts

Face 2 Face by Ross Lynch feat Debby Ryan

I do a side flip onto the stage

Butch:

I've been tryin' to reach you

Breeze walks on stage

Breeze:

You know i've been workin' in the studio

Bass slides on stage pretending to write

Bass:

We should write a new song

Gwen runs on stage

Gwen:

Maybe they'll play it on the radio

Beat walks on stage on the phone

Beat:

When can we get together

Abby walks on stage also on the phone

Abby:

Let's not wait another day

Blake runs over and grabs the phone from Beat

Blake:

Don't forget your guitar

Vinyl walks on stage with a guitar

Vinyl:

Got it already and i'm on my way

Boys:

It's been so long since I saw you

Girls:

I was wondering if you were even real(real)

The wall gets lifted up and we could see each other we get to center stage together

All:

Now i can't believe my eyes

yeah, you're not pretend

i thought you might be my imaginary friend

You're like a star that landed in from outer space

my world just got a whole lot brighter

now that i can see you face 2 face

i just wanna see ya face 2 face

Girls:

Imaginary friends can't take your place

Boys:

i need to see ya i need to see ya

With you and me just talkin' face 2 face

face 2 face

All:

now i can't believe my eyes

yeah you're not pretend

i thought you might be my imaginary friend

you know that no one else could ever take your place

my world just got a whole lot brighter

now that i can see you face 2 face

Butch and Breeze:

i just wanna see ya face 2 face

Gwen:

it's a party everyday

Bass and Gwen:

face 2 face

Blake,Beat,Abby, and Vinyl:

You're brighter

yeah yeah yeah yeahh

We each hug and wave to the crowd and the projector turns off "now back row since you decided to sleep during my class starting with Butch why did I show you this video?" she asked "I don't know we did that charity event a few years ago." I said Beat using his powers turns the projector back on and it's us linking hands

The whole class and even the teacher looks at the picture and us "so that means you guys are-." a girls started "the RowdyRuff Boys." I said "RowdyPunk Girls." Breeze said "Rock boy." Blake said "D.J Vinyl Scratch." Vinyl said then all of the girls scream we cover our ears and run our of the door since they started chasing us

We're running "whoa!" I shouted then I teleport behind the crowd if people chasing us I stop and I look around confused then I start running and I teleport again this time back with everyone "where did you go and how did you do that?" Bass asked "I don't know." I said "whoa!" we shouted as we all fell through a dark purple portal in the ground and reappear behind the crowd then the bell rings we sigh "alright next class Dance." I said "not me Guitar." Blake said "D.J." Vinyl said

Then they walk in different directions "well it's just the six of us then." Bass said "yup just like old times." Gwen said smiling at Bass he smiles back and we head to dance


End file.
